


Not Your Obligation

by krykat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Clubbing, Drinking, Gay Panic, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krykat/pseuds/krykat
Summary: "Mark doesn’t really know why he’s at this high society charity dinner besides the fact that he was obligated to accept the invitation he received so that the Tuan Group could keep up it’s appearances and good relations with whichever important, rich person they needed to fund the company’s business endeavours. To Mark, his entire life was controlled by obligations.Mark was obligated to inherit Tuan Group as the eldest son of the family.Mark was obligated to always have good manners and wear the right clothes.Mark was obligated to initiate the friendship he had with Jinyoung before it became genuine.Mark was born into obligations along with the silver spoon in his mouth.Mark wasn’t obligated to talk to and associate with Jackson as they didn’t have anything in common business-wise."So why is he now letting Jinyoung introduce him to the rapper?





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Got7 as rich, high society people cause why not hahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses, songs will be added to the playlist.
> 
> Each song should represent the atmosphere, mood and/or content corresponding to each chapter. 
> 
> It's totally up to you, but I personally recommend listening to the song while reading the connected chapter to it :)
> 
> I'll probably set up a proper public Youtube playlist later that I'll link here.

** Not Your Obligation: The Playlist **

 

1\. [Dawn of us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jdudq9gHJzY) -Jackson Wang

 

2\. [Hard Carry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O57jr1oZDIw) -GOT7

 

 

_-to be continued-_


	2. Dawn Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson meet. Words in italics are the lyrics to Jackson’s song Dawn of us :)

_Let it come, ooh_

_Let it come, ooh_

_Starting brand new chapter from today at dawn, yeah_

_We gon' make it, I know our sun won't go down, yeah_

  


“Who’s the rapper?”

 

“Him? That’s Jackson Wang. He was supposed to be in Stanford with us on an athlete’s scholarship.”

 

“I don’t think rap’s a sport Jinyoung. Nor an appropriate entertainment for a formal dinner party.”

 

“He gave up the olympics for rap. He dropped the scholarship.”

 

“Holy shit. So he just gave everything up?”

 

“Yup. And this dinner party is for charity so anything we’re offering up here goes. Jackson’s offering some of the sales he’s made on this song so it’s only appropriate he perform I guess.”

 

“You’re friends with him right?”

 

“More like he’s friends with everyone at this party. The guy’s a social butterfly. Except for you though, since you’re kinda new to the scene.”

  


_Keep that addicting smile that you have_

_You're my own, no doubt for sure, I mean what I said_

_Girl, into you now, into you now_

  


Jinyoung passes his half-finished drink to one of the caterers walking by, straightens out his suit jacket and asks.

“Do you want to go talk to him, Mark? I know you’re not the type to go around like this but I’m sure you both will get along just fine.” 

“I’m not some shy child on his first day at kindergarten, Jinyoung.” Mark replies, proceeding to down the remains of his cocktail.

“You might as well be since it’s your first ever high society event after taking over and making it big with the Tuan Group. Plus, god knows how horrible you are at networking to your advantage.” Jinyoung says as they head their way over to where the rapper is.

  


_Get on my ride, get on my ride, sit back hold on tight_

_Feeling my vibe, feeling my vibe, I see you in my sight_

_If you the sun, then I hope to be the planets surrounding you_

_Taking selfies with the satellites while I'm with you_

_Romeo and Juliet but we don't have to split apart_

  


Mark has always liked music. If he wasn’t pushed to take over his family’s business and if he had the guts, he would have wanted run off just like Jackson. Mark watches the rapper bounce around on stage to the beat of the song.

  


_Started from day one, already I'm packed, leave it all down to me_

_Girl, we gon', we gon', we gon' gon' reach the paradise_

_We are, we know, for you, yeah I will sacrifice_

_Girl, we gon', we gon', we gon' gon' reach the paradise_

_We are, we know, for you, yeah I will sacrifice_

  


Mark doesn’t really know why he’s at this high society charity dinner besides the fact that he was obligated to accept the invitation he received so that the Tuan Group could keep up it’s appearances and good relations with whichever important, rich person they needed to fund the company’s business endeavours. To Mark, his entire life was controlled by obligations.

 

Mark was obligated to inherit Tuan Group as the eldest son of the family.

Mark was obligated to always have good manners and wear the right clothes.

Mark was obligated to initiate the friendship he had with Jinyoung before it became genuine.

Mark was born into obligations along with the silver spoon in his mouth.

 

Mark wasn’t obligated to talk to and associate with Jackson as they didn’t have anything in common business-wise.

  


_Let it come, ooh_

_Let it come, ooh_

_Starting brand new chapter from today at dawn, yeah_

_We gon' make it, I know our sun won't go down, yeah_

 

Mark followed after Jinyoung as Jackson finished his song, thanking the audience for their attention. Jinyoung approached Jackson with a smile and a calling of “Wang Gae!” to which Jackson laughed loudly, answering back with a loud exclamation of “Park Gae!!!” and pulling Jinyoung into what looked like a bone-crushing hug.

 

“How you’ve been? It’s great to see you,” Jinyoung says.

 

“I’ve been doing good. What about you?” Jackson answers, putting an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Meh, it’s just been business as usual.” Jinyoung sighs, rolling his eyes. “By the way, I’d like to introduce you to my friend Mark over here. We got to know each other at Stanford and he currently heads the business conglomerate Tuan Group. Mark, this is Jackson. You already saw him perform a few minute ago, you know what he does.”

 

Jackson turns to Mark with a bright smile on his face. Mark feels awkward with how cheerful and relaxed Jackson is, surrounded by people with enough money to tear you down in an instant.

 

“I suppose I’d have seen you around if I’d actually taken up the scholarship then. Nice to meet you, Mark.”

 

Hearing Jackson’s voice directed at him somehow makes Mark relax. With how casual Jackson is, Mark somehow eases into a small smile. Not one one of those forced, keep-up-the-good-manners-for-business smiles he uses almost every single day. It’s slight upward curves at the corners of his lips and a sudden glimmer in his eyes. Barely noticeable but still there. Jackson notices.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, that was a great song. What’s the name of it?” Mark asks, offering his hand to Jackson, open for the rapper to shake.

 

“Thanks for thinking it’s great hahaha, it’s alot more chill compared to all my other songs.” Jackson answers, taking Mark’s hand and shaking it firmly. “The song’s called Dawn of us.”

 

“Cool,” Mark says.

 

Unbeknownst to them, it’s a new dawn they’re walking towards as they introduce themselves to one another. A dawn of them.  


 


	3. Hard Carry At Ars Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jinyoung get dragged to chaebol Youngjae's nightclub by BamBam. Why? Because Jinyoung loves to gossip and 2/3 of the maknae line thought it was a great idea to help Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I honestly don't have any excuse for it :(

“Mark! Jinyoung-Hyung!!! Let’s go dance!!!” Bambam screams into their ears over the pounding bass resonating throughout Ars. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and shakes his head, sipping at his drink. Mark stares at Bambam with the most deadpan expression he can muster, disliking the idea of squeezing himself onto the crowded dance floor amongst the throng of sweaty people.

 

“Please??? I don’t wanna go alone.” Bambam said, hanging off of Mark’s arm.

 

“Where’s Yugyeom and Youngjae? I’m sure they’d have nothing against dancing with you.” Mark replied as he tried to dislodge Bambam’s deathgrip.

 

“Youngjae’s busy hosting and all that sort of stuff since he owns the place and Yugyeom didn’t come. He said he had to work.” Bambam whined.

 

“Yugyeom always seems to be working at night.” Jinyoung said, an eyebrow raised along with a sarcastically placed suspicious look in his eyes.

 

“The only vacant shifts for his job were the night ones when he applied for it. And I think he’s kinda nervous to be in these kinds of places. He says he’s not used to the poshness.” Bambam answered back easily.

 

Jinyoung snorts. “Oh really? That’s what he said huh?” He says, barely controlled anger laced in every word, venomous sarcasm rolling off his tongue in waves.

 

“What’s your problem with Yugyeom? Ever since I introduced you to him, you always fake being nice.” Bambam asks, finally letting go of Mark’s arm. Properly turning to Jinyoung with an irritated look on his face.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I have no idea what you’re talking about with me being fake.” Jinyoung says, downing the last of his drink.

 

“We’re gonna have a proper discussion about this sooner or later.” Bambam states, glaring at Jinyoung as he slinks off to the dance floor alone.

 

Jinyoung releases the breath he doesn’t realize he was holding once the gorgeous, nonetheless head-strong model is out of sight. 

 

“You shouldn’t have said that in the first place. You know how protective Bam gets with Yugyeom. It’s hard to find good, real friends when you’re someone like him.” Mark says as he orders another round of drinks for Jinyoung and himself.

 

“I know. But does he realize how Yugyeom is playing him? He said that Yugyeom isn’t used to posh things. What kind of bullshit is that when we see him at every other party being Im’s arm candy.” Jinyoung bites back, scowling so badly to the point of chasing away a couple of girls attempting to get his attention a few feet away.

  
  


“All these years and you’re still not over “Im”, are you? And honestly? Yugyeom keeping his job a secret from Bambam is something they have to sort out for themselves. It’s not our business to get into.” Mark answers. He understands how complicated and frustrating the entire predicament is for Jinyoung but Yugyeom should be the last person to blame for any of this.

“Don’t bring my history with  _ him _ into this discussion,” Jinyoung hissed.

“But you mentioned him. And he is the entire reason why you hold this animosity towards Yugyeom. Stop trying to deny everything when you yourself know what’s up,” Mark retorted. “It’s time you face the truth and both of you leave the past behind.”

“Whatever,” Jinyoung scoffed. “If we’re gonna continue talking about this for the rest of the night, I’ll take my leave.”

“Jinyoung-hyung! Mark-hyung! Bambam told me you guys would be hanging out here,” Youngjae said cheerfully, popping out of nowhere.

“Hey Youngjae! How’s it going?” Mark greeted cheerfully, avoiding Jinyoung’s glare.

‘Hey Youngjae, it’s great to see you. I’m sorry, but I gotta go now. Something just came up,” Jinyoung said, patting Youngjae on the back and quickly making his exit. Mark rolled his eyes so hard, he might’ve seen the insides of his brain. 

“Park Jinyoung, forever running away from his problems,” Mark mutters as Youngjae looks at him questioningly.

“Did you bring up the subject of Jaebum-Hyung around him again?” Youngjae asked. All Mark can do is sigh and nod.

“Well, we can’t do much about that.” Youngjae said, taking over the seat where Jinyoung sat on a moment ago. “Anyways, how are you Mark-hyung?”

“I’m doing just fine. Getting dragged around by Jinyoung and BamBam to fancy business gatherings and elite night clubs respectively, dealing with an entire business corporation as per usual, nothing new.”

 

“Oh really? Cause the peach that just left told this little snake that told me you’ve become friends with a certain chinese rapper.”

 

Mark sighs as he catches a glimpse of the insides of his brain again. “I regret chasing Jinyoung away now.”

 

When Mark met Jackson, they had began talking just about anything and everything. They exchanged contacts once they needed to part and that was that. However, Mark wasn’t the type to go out of his way to strike up friendly conversation again with somebody he’d only met once unless they’d somehow meet again. Even if they seemed to click really well.

 

As a good friend and somewhat close confidant to Mark, Youngjae knows very well of said man’s introverted nature. Which is why him and BamBam may or may not have smooshed their heads together and created a plan.

 

“Anyways, the reason why BamBam dragged you and Jinyoung here today is because I may have pulled a couple of strings to get a good performance done here tonight.”

 

“What did your privileged chaebol ass do this time, Youngjae? Besides try to throw a ton of money at whoever needs to be paid.” Mark said, disappointed but definitely not surprised. 

 

“I got Team Wang for tonight.” 

 

Mark chokes on his beer.

 

“CHOI YOUNGJAE, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL EVER-LOVING FUCK-“

 

“You can thank me later hyung, the performance starts in about ten minutes. Did Jinyoung really have to bail like that though?”

 

Mark was in no presentable state to see Jackson. He’d been drinking with Jinyoung earlier, which definitely meant he was far from sober. Plus, Youngjae and BamBam would definitely drag Mark over to talk to Jackson again.

 

Mark was royally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Mark is gonna be 10/10. And I wonder what's up with Jinyoung's sudden angst towards Jaebum and Yugyeom. What secrets is Yugyeom supposedly keeping from BamBam? I'd love to hear your guesses/theories to this underlying subplot drama hahaha :)
> 
> This story isn’t beta-read and is unedited. I’ll return to it later to edit any misspellings and grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, if it's good I'll continue writing it I guess :)  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated so I can continue to improve myself.  
> This story isn’t beta-read and is unedited. I’ll return to it later to edit any misspellings and grammatical errors.


End file.
